Sport fans particularly football fans have devised colorful wearing apparel which may be characterized as costumes featuring a given teams' logo and colors. These costumes include mascots such as bears and eagles which are worn by enthusiastic fans at game day in the stadiums. Caps and shirts with the team logos emblazoned thereon are likewise commonplace. Thus, the prior art includes caps broadly and in the present instance, a mechanized eagle which is battery powered to flap the wings of the eagle.